The invention involves a method for adjusting a first and a second functional unit of a regulating device and also involves the regulating device itself, on which the execution of the method is based.
Controlled systems with an integrated branch in the controller have structurally dictated overshoots in the guidance behavior. Such controlled systems are used, for example, in speed-controlled AC servomotors or also in pressure-controlled cylinder drive units. In order to reduce these overshoots, setpoint filters, for example, are used, which, depending on how they are parameterized, are able to influence the overshoots.
Designs of this kind, however have the disadvantage that with the filter delay, there is an additional controller parameter that must be tracked during operation since the peripheral circumstances (controlled system parameters) can change at any time.